1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a control method thereof, and a display system, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a pivoting function, a control method thereof, and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus processes a video signal transmitted, which has a predetermined format, from an internal or external source, thereby displaying an image.
The display apparatus may be a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic electroluminescent display (OLED), etc., having a pivotable display panel. Thus, the display panel may be rotated with respect to a perpendicular axis to its surface so as to arrange in a landscape or portrait direction, which is referred to as a pivot function.
To use the pivot function, a computer should include a video card capable of supporting the pivot function and/or have a software program supporting a pivot function.
In the conventional display apparatus having the pivot function, a user pivots the display panel on a perpendicular axis to its surface, and then selects a pivoting angle through an input unit, such as a keyboard or the like. Thus, the computer processes an input video signal corresponding with the pivoting function selected by a user, and transmits the processed video signal to the display apparatus.
The display apparatus processes the received video signal through a scaler or the like, and displays an image according to the video signal. Meanwhile, an on screen display (OSD) menu provided in the display apparatus is also rotated by a pivoting command transmitted from the computer.
However, in the conventional display apparatus with the pivoting function, a user should separately rotate the display panel at a predetermined angle in order to use the pivoting function and select the pivoting angle in detail through a predetermined input unit, which makes the pivoting function time-consuming and difficult to use.